


The First Tournament

by Hydrotrail



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: Where the battle for Earth Realms survival began
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Kudos: 6





	1. Where it all Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been basically all I've been writing for a while so I figured I should post it but rather than getting locked into something too long this will just be about the first tournament our heroes were in and if you guys like it I will do more.

I departed from my boat onto the mysterious Island I had seen in my dreams, breathing in the air that seemed to lingerie with death, I looked the medallion that have begun all this, it was strange made of a simple blue material, with a very specific gold pattern on it, and a blue gem stone in the middle with a dragon symbol on it, but it was still reflective enough for me to see myself my slanted eyes, and not quite pale skin, my long black hair now in a ponytail, and my eyes which in defiance of what the rest of my look told you were pale blue, thanks to my father. I had found the amulet a little over a year ago, and ever since then I’ve been having dreams of strange creatures fighting, and it all seemed to start here, breathing out I put the amulet back into my hoodie pocket, I then began to walk up the stairs. The stairs were littered with dead bodies of the strange creatures from my dreams at the top was two giant doors which I opened to see a room with two chests, suddenly a green outline of an old chinese man manifested in front of me,  
“Hello Traveler,” he said  
“What are you?” I asked  
“Many cultures call me by many different things, but I call myself a spirit,” the man said  
“What is this place?” I asked  
“This is my island, but I must ask what year is it?” the man asked  
“2100,” I responded  
“And is civilization still around?” he asked  
“Yes,” I said becoming weirded out,  
“Good, our sacrifice was not in vain,” the man said  
“What are you talking about?” I asked  
“Oh forgive me it has been so long I have forgotten how to communicate information,” the spirit said composing himself,  
“I am Shang Tsung and this is my Island where the Defenders of the Realm made their final stand,” Shang Tsung explained,  
“What?” I asked  
“Follow me,” Shang Tsung said, walking off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shang Tsung guided me through a destroyed courtyard with ice lying everywhere, in the middle was a skeleton of a blue clad ninja, with a strange metal helmet, he was leaning on a ice sword that was stabbed into a pool of black, I didn’t know why but I was saddened by the sight of the skeleton shedding a tear, they then continued to the back of the courtyard, where they saw a row of statues in the middle was a four armed man, to his right were a material artist looking man holding up his hand, a man with his arms crossed wearing glasses and something tattooed on his chest, and a ninja. To the four armed man's left was a woman in a simple military outfit, and man in white robes with a strange hat. At the base of the middle statue was skeleton with military armour and mechanical arms, I looked back to the man with the hat, something about him seemed familiar,  
“Who are these people?” I asked  
“This is where the story began, would you humor me for a while?” Shang Tsung asked  
“Sure,” I answered.


	2. Arrival

Liu Kang awoke from his sleep stepping off his bed and walked out of his bed room to see Kung Lao run around the corner,  
“Kung Lao what is wrong?” Liu Kang asked,  
“Liu Kang help their right behind me,” Kung Lao said pointing to a group of angry looking monks  
“Friends please I ask that you stop, I am sure Kung Lao meant no offence,” Liu Kang said stepping in front of his cousin, the crowd looked at each other before walking off,  
“Some successor you are,” one spat under his breath, Liu Kang let out a breath   
“Ok Ku-” he began only to see the man walking off, running up to the courtyard he meet the man,  
“Kung Lao are you ok?” Liu Kang asked  
“Yes Liu Kang I am fine,” Kung Lao said pushing past him,  
“He didn’t mean anything by that,” Liu Kang said  
“Yes he did no one believes I can live up to my legacy-” Kung Lao began to yell out before the gong wrang,  
“So it is time,” Kung Lao said  
“Indeed,” Liu Kang answered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two monks entered an arena on different sides, as lighting struck the stage making Raiden  
“The choice of who will compete in Mortal Kombat shall now begin,” he said, Liu Kang the pulled out his knuchucks spinning them around and blasting some fire, Kung Lao the threw his hat and also does some moves,  
“Ready Kung Lao?” Liu Kang asks  
“Yes,” Kung Lao says. The two began to clash with punches and kicks until Liu Kang did a one inch punch, before kicking Kung Lao down and bowing,  
“And the Earthrealm champion has been chosen Liu Kang!” Bo Ri Cho yelled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liu Kang stood on the dock looking out he and Raiden were waiting for the boat that would taken them to Mortal Kombat when two vehicles arrive, out of one stepped a man in a suit with glasses,  
“Alright where is this combat thing?” the man asked walking up to Liu Kang and Raiden,  
“If you are referring to Mortal Kombat a boat should arrive soon to take us, if you are a kombatant,” Liu Kang responded  
“Sure I am Johnny Cage Kombatant,” the man said inadvertently revealing his name,  
“Good my intel was right,” a new voice all then looked to see a woman in what Liu Kang assumed was modern combat gear and a strange hat with an eagle atop,  
“And you are?” Liu Kang asked  
“Commander Sonya Blade, US army,” the woman said,  
“Who’s tall and brooding?” Johnny asked  
“That is Lord Raiden Defender of Earthrealm and god of thunder,” Liu Kang explained,  
“Cool role and you are?” Johnny asked  
“Liu Kang of the White Lotus,” Liu Kang answered bowing his head a bit,  
“So a boy, a soldier, and a fool, you really know how to chose champions old fool a man in blue ninja uniform said making his presence known,  
“Oh great who are you?” Johnny asked  
“I am Sub-Zero of the Lin Quia,” the man said, as a boat with a dragon head arrived,  
“Come Kombatants it is time to depart,” Raiden said, walking on as Liu Knag and the others followed him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Johnny Cage threw some gum in his mouth and walked over,  
“Hey Sonya,” Johnny began  
“Not interested,” she said before walking off,  
“You will be,” Johnny said before turning to see Subzero,  
“Hey,” he said before the Ninja turned looking over the edge,  
“Tough crowd,” Johnny said walking down the stairs to where Raiden stood  
“So where are we going?” Johnny asked  
“To the island of the Sorcerer Shang Tsung,” Raiden said,  
“What’s so special about that island?” Johnny asked  
“It exists in the veil between realms, allowing all to reach it, now Johnny Cage I must ask you to let me think,” Raiden said,  
“Sure, nice hat by the way,” Johnny said before leaving to sit on the steps pulling out a picture of Cindy, smiling  
“Is that your beloved?” a voice asked, Johnny turned to see Liu Kang,  
“She was for a time,” Johnny said  
“Oh I’m sorry for your loss,” Liu Kang said  
“No we just broke it off,” Johnny Cage said,  
“Oh I see, is that why your after Commander Blade?” Liu Kang asked  
“Nah I just got a thing for blondes,” Johnny said standing up and smiling before turning to see the fog that had surrounded the ship for a time cleared allowing them to see an island.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Sub-Zero walked up a massive staircase to see two massive red doors with a dragon symbol on the front, it opened for them to be greeted by 3 bald men in rhodes,  
“Hello champions of Earthrealm,” one said as they all bowed before beckoning them to follow, Sonya then ran up to Raiden,  
“Where are they taking us?” she asked  
“To the beginning,” Raiden said.


	3. Johnny Cage vs Reptile

“Greetings Kombantants,” an old man said he was atop a throne overlooking the courtyard which had an arena in the middle,  
“You are here to participate in your generations Mortal Kombat, since Outworld is the current champion they will be the defenders, all must work their way through a tower before ultimately fighting me,” Shang Tsung said,  
“Really he’s the big bad, I think we go this,” Johnny said to Liu Kang,  
“I wouldn’t be so confident Mr.Cage,” the man said from behind them,  
“What the-” Johnny yelled  
“But since you are why don’t you begin,” Shang Tsung said,  
“Sure,” Johnny said walking up to the arena,  
“You will face Reptile,” Shang Tsung said, a lizard walked up,  
“Nice make up,” Johnny said getting ready to fight,  
“I will rend your flesh,” Reptile said. Johnny and the reptilian looking man charged each other, Johnny kicking him in the teeth then punching him in the face, the man then swung kniking Johnny on the check,  
“Oh it’s on,” Johnny said after seeing he was bleeding, he then kicked Reptile in the face then punched him in the chest, then doing a flip kick defeating the man. The others who had accompanied Johnny on the boat began clapping, well all the rest nodded, Johnny then took off his glasses and winked at Sonya,  
“Impressive Mr. Cage now finish him,” Shang Tsung said  
“Uh what?” Johnny asked  
“KILL HIM!” Shang Tsung yelled,  
“No I’m not killing anyone,” Johnny said offering his hand to Reptile who looked at him before vanishing  
“Hm, go and rest the tournament resumes at dawn but you Johnny Cage are disqualified,  
“Wait what?” Johnny said allowed,  
“Do not worry you may stay as our guest,” Liu Kang said as he and Raiden walked up behind him,  
“But this was supposed to put me back on the map,” Johnny Cage said,  
“Fear not Johnny Sonya I and Sub-Zero still have a chance,” Liu Kang explained,  
“That’s not the point and where’d that reptile guy go?” Johnny asked  
“He used his natural Zatarain ability to cloak,” Raiden said  
“Wait so he was an actual reptile man?” Johnny asked  
“Yes likely the last one alive,” Raiden said,  
“And all this is real?” Johnny asked  
“Yes Earthrealm is in real danger,” Raiden said Johnny pushed past the two running off.


	4. Insidious Forces

Shang Tsung stood in his throne room with the Tarkatan Baraka, the Sataran Reptile, the Adenian Jade, and the Human Kano  
“Why would he spare Reptile?” Jade asked  
“Cause like all of Earthrealm he is weak,” Baraka snarled back,  
“And what about you promising me and my boys we’d be safe yet Sonya’s here,” Kano explained,  
“ENOUGH!” Shang Tsung yelled,  
“I no not why Mr.Cage would spare Reptile, but these champions seem better, Reptile keep watch, Baraka and Jade prepare for your battles tomorrow, and Kano we will keep our end of bargain if you keep yours,” Shang Tsung explained, Reptile then cloaked away, as Jade and Baraka left, the room,  
“Don’t worry I’m a man of my word your emperor will get those weapons,” Kano said leaving.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hanzo Hisashi stood atop one of the towers overlooking Shang Tsung's Island, with Quan Chi standing beside him,  
“You know your mission?” the sorcerer asked  
“Retrieve the amulet of Shinnok and exact my vengeance,” Hanzo said,  
“Good I must return to the Nether Realm before Lucifer gets suspicious,” Quan Chi said opening a portal,  
“Remember first the amulet, second your vengeance,” he said before leaving.


	5. Secrets

Bi Han walked onto a bridge over a spike pit where Johnny Cage was currently trying to call someone with his phone,  
“Your satellites can not find us here,” Bi Han said,  
“Oh hey, what are you doing here?” Johnny asked turning to face him,  
“I wish to ask you a question,” Sub-Zero stated,  
“What?” Johnny asked  
“Why did you not kill the Satarin?” Sub-Zero asked,  
“Look you, Raiden and the rest might be trained to kill but I’m not I’m an actor I save people on the silver screen not for real, and God knows I didn’t get the happy ending,” Johnny Cage said looking down,  
“I see well you seem well accustomed to combat for one who has never done so,” Bi Han explained  
“Well I do do all my own stunts,” Johnny said chuckling,  
“Hey have you seen Sonya anywhere?” Johnny asked  
“I do not know her specific location but I believe she was seeking somewhere deeper in the island,” Bi Han said,  
“Cool thanks man,” Johnny said running past him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonya Blade slid past the door, the guards had just left and it was time for her to investigate, walking forward she found a wooden circle for a floor, with a massive switch, she pulled it causing the machine to go down into a room with three doors, she then heard a noise, coming from the right, pulling out her pistol she walked forward into an army like location with ancient weapons and strange armour, in the center stood a man in an outfit very similar to Sub-Zero’s but instead of blue it was orange,  
“Who are you?” Sonya asked  
“I am Scorpion, a fellow kombatant,” he said turning,  
“Why are you down here?” she asked  
“We both aren’t supposed to be here,” he said,  
“True,” Sonya responded, before Scorpion sent a blast of fire, she rolled out of the way and it hit a massive four armed man in simple clothes, who roared sending his own blast of fire Scorpion then dashed to her teleported them out in a tornado of fire to the bedrooms,  
“What was that?” Sonya asked  
“The champion,” Scorpion responded  
“Great,” Sonya said,  
“You should get some sleep,” he said, turning before vanishing in fire, Sonya then turned to enter the room as Reptile looked curiously.


	6. Sonya Blade vs Jade

The kombatants assembled the next day in the courtyard again,  
“Today the Earthrealm warrior Sonya Blade shall kompete,” Shang Tsung said said raising his hands, Sonya walked to the arena,  
“You will face Jade,” Shang Tsung said, as a dark skinned female ninja in a green outfit wielding a staff,  
“I hear you are a defender of your world,” Jade said  
“You could say that,” Sonya said cracking her knuckles  
“Let us see your strength,” Jade said reading herself. Sonya threw a punch which Jade parried before kicking her in the chest, then hitting her in the face with her staff, Sonya then charged throwing two punches which Jade dodged before hitting Sonya in the back with her staff then tripping the woman, and pointing her staff at her neck,  
“Enough, Jade wins,” Shang Tsung said, Jade then closed her eyes raising her staff,  
“I said you won,” Shang Tsung said blasting Jade’s staff from her hands,  
“What?” Jade asked  
“Earthrealm showed kindness. I feel they deserve the same, the next Earthrealm Kombtant will be Sub-Zero,” Shang Tsung said as Jade and Sonya left the arena.


End file.
